tddesignersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cdisney3
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Designers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Sign ups/@comment-Cdisney3-20101017195809 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDISeriesFan (Talk) 19:58, October 17, 2010 I can help you. Just to see if I understood. You want your character to have the googles girl's outfit, right? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 20:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 20:59, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure, but... could you tell me what do you want again? I still don't get it! XD TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 21:12, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Much better! Thanks! I don't think I will last too long! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 21:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Only aramina120 can becaome you and admin. Apparently, she made me an admin for working hard TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 21:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC) HI CDISNEY3!:DTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 23:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Nothing much. Just the sky, moon, stars, and a bird- no wait, it just got hit by a rock.XDTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 00:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Ikr?XD Did you see my character page?:DTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 00:59, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Your's rocks too!:DTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 01:08, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Cool! OH, and talk to you later!:DTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 01:15, October 18, 2010 (UTC) well, I'm finishing some requests I have, and when I'm done, I'll start with yours ;) besides that, nothing much TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 20:39, October 18, 2010 (UTC) as a iximum, I'm starting it on Wednesday, sicen Tuesday is a busy day for me TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 20:45, October 18, 2010 (UTC) YOUR NEW CHARACTER FREAKING ROCKS!:D Did you make that?TDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 23:55, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Is Anabelle gonna be an antagonist? *crosses fingers*TDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 01:46, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Admin Well, we see. If you work hard like TDISeresFan, don't worry! I'll put you! Well, I think I'll have to re-do the character to make it bigger, but I'm not sure it will change too much, I'll try to make it the most similar possible. I'm not sure I can TotalDrama-tize that anime. I tried making celabrities, and they sincerely SUCKED. I'll try to make it later, when my celebrities don't suck XD TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 13:20, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Not taken No he isn't. Which friend? Anastasia I am a DEVIL! New episode Hey! Check season 1 for the 1st episode! It ends in Saturday 23 october. Aramina120 Uh,Seriously? Sorry... sorry, but couldn't I have some things going andI couldn't make it, but I'm starting it right now. I can almost guarantee that is done for tomorrow. Also, I Sometimes feel that if I must do it, I just can't XD but well... I was going to ask you... I know one of your characters is going to have a relationship with Sorenta's character. Well, could the other have a crush on Kyle? Cuz Annie is going to have a crush on him too and I want a conflict to cause more drama XD Just asking, could you? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 19:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) thanks! sorry for lasting too much :C TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 19:19, October 20, 2010 (UTC) check out the new files. there it is. I would work on it better when school's out TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 19:57, October 20, 2010 (UTC) OK....id DD an antagonist? *is STILL crossing fingers from before*TDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 00:02, October 21, 2010 (UTC) DD seems mean to me...TDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 00:11, October 21, 2010 (UTC) DD STAY AWAY FROM WALLY!! HE'S KRISTEN'S!!!!!!XD (as seen on my fan-fiction)XDTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 00:22, October 21, 2010 (UTC) LOLQ!XD (we need more guys......)TDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 00:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) How come all your charcters have basically the same brain?(tomboys, wrestling, sports, NO NERDS!XD We REALLY need nerds....maybe I'll make one later....XD)TDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 00:28, October 21, 2010 (UTC) *shrugs* This guy'll have to be a nerd....CAUSE THERE AIN'T ANY!XDTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 00:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) M'kay. No bad boys yet.:D It's good...(but of who?)TDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 00:43, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Da looks, of course!!!XDTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 00:49, October 21, 2010 (UTC) M'kay!:DTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 01:08, October 21, 2010 (UTC) (me too)XDTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 01:16, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Warning This is a warning. Next time, join a season before it starts, not in the middle. Now team Parfume has more members than Team Lipstick. TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 19:04, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Here's the dude!(LOOKS MORE EMO THAN PUNK BY ALOT!XD) TDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 20:08, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome!:DTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 20:39, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.XDTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 23:13, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Admin You are now an admin. Aramina120 Uh,Seriously? Brady Do you want my character Brady and your character Doublee Dee have a relationship? Anastasia Winning for Laura and make Kate happy!!! Hey, are you going to post the first challenge of TDA? just asking TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 20:13, October 23, 2010 (UTC) It's okay... I'm sorry too... I have some anger problems... but well.. TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 00:51, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Creators Please check out my new wikia website Total Drama Creators. Please sign your character up if you would like=) Here is the link below: http://totaldramacreators.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Creators_Wiki [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 06:22, November 6, 2010 (UTC)